Disclosed herein is a method and apparatus for avoiding fuser jams in an image production device.
In high production continuous web presses, media jams in the fuser module will generate a significant productivity reduction impact as well as a potential component damage and safety issue. During a continuous web jam, the media could end up wrapped around the fuser roll. Once the media is around the roll, the media could cause permanent damage to the roll surface as toner may stick/burn to the roll surface or the media could mechanically scratch the roll surface. Depending on the media weight and the time that it takes for the operator to remove the media from the fuser roll, the media can start burning as well.
Fuser jams on continuous media are difficult to clear. The operator has to physically cut the continuous web, pull the fuser module and proceed to clear the jam. These actions will reduce productivity and will increase media waste.